Pink Tulips
by lemonpeel
Summary: He buys a bouquet of pink tulips and leaves them on her doorstep the morning of Sectionals with a note saying, "I'm sorry. I love you. Good luck today." A Finn/Rachel fanfic.


**Ok so this is my first fanfic. I was just really inspired at the fact that Finn didn't know what to do about Quinn's corsage but knew the perfect flowers for Rachel. I'd appreciate any feedback on how you liked this! :)**

* * *

><p>The first time he buys her flowers is the day after they lose at Regionals their sophomore year.<p>

He goes to the flower shop and the instant he sees the bouquet of pink tulips, he's reminded of her.

The look on her face when he gives them to her with a speech (that he practiced over and over on the way to her house) about how he meant what he said before they performed is enough to make him fall even more in love with her.

"I love you too, you know," she says with a smile before taking his hand and leading her up to her room.

* * *

><p>The second time he gives her flowers is the first day of their junior year.<p>

They've spent the entire summer together and he's pretty sure he's never spent a better summer than with her.

"Finn?" she asks as they lay on his couch on their last night of the summer watching re-runs of Three's Company.

"Yeah?" he replies as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you for making this summer amazing," she says as she looks up at him with a smile on her face.

He can't think of the right words to tell her what this summer has meant to him, so he settles for pulling her closer and kissing her. When he shows up to pick her up for school the next day, he's holding a bouquet of pink tulips in his hands.

"You make me so happy, Rach," he says as he hands them to her. "This summer was the best one I've ever spent and I know this school year will be amazing because I'm going to spend it being your boyfriend."

She beams up at him and kisses him even though her fathers are staring at them from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The third time he gives her flowers isn't as happy as the previous times.<p>

It's been almost 2 weeks since Santana told Rachel the truth and she still hasn't spoken a word to him.

Sectionals are coming up in a few days and he can't even bring himself to care about putting his all into a performance.

He buys a bouquet of pink tulips and leaves them on her doorstep the morning of Sectionals with a note saying, "I'm sorry. I love you. Good luck today."

It isn't until they're parting ways from the bus after they are guaranteed a spot at Regionals that she grabs him by the wrist.

"Thank you for the flowers, Finn," she says with a small smile and a kiss to his cheek before walking to her car.

He feels a small bubble of hope in his chest that remains there until two days later when they're in the hallway at school and she's telling him she made out with his best friend.

* * *

><p>The fourth time he gives her flowers is after Jean's funeral, when he finally admits to himself that he can't live without her.<p>

He walks into the auditorium with one pink tulip, ready to get down on his knees and ask for forgiveness for being so stupid the last few months, only to see her kissing Jesse St. James. He can feel the tether that ties he and Rachel together tighten painfully around his heart and he isn't sure what to make of it.

He contemplates throwing the flower in the trash, but he settles for leaving it in her locker instead. She'll know who it's from, he thinks.

* * *

><p>The fifth time he gives her flowers is in Central Park. He goes for a bouquet of a bunch of different flowers this time, but the pink tulips are still in there.<p>

She looks so pretty in her blue dress and he can't help but tell her so as they sit at the restaurant that's totally out of his budget but extremely worth it as he sees her smile and freak out over meeting one of her idols.

He feels like he's walking on air as they stroll through the streets of New York together. He's missed her so much and he can't help but smile as she cuddles into his arm and the guys serenade them.

His whole world comes crashing down again as she utters the words, "I'm sorry, Finn. I can't."

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Rachel squeals as Finn picks her up in his arms, pressing kisses all over her face.<p>

It's the night of their senior prom and everyone is gathered at the Hudson-Hummel house for pictures.

"You're going to mess up my make-up and Kurt will not be happy if he has to do it all over again!" she says even as she looks up at him with a huge smile.

"I can't help it," he says. "You look really beautiful, Baby. And I love you." He gives her the half smile that she fell in love with.

"Here's your corsage, by the way," he adds. "I picked it out all by myself." He seems so proud of himself at that fact.

She looks down to see him holding a corsage made of pink tulips and a pretty dark purple ribbon to match her dress.

"Pink tulips, huh?" she says with a laugh as she gazes up at him.

"Yeah," he responds. "They're kind of our thing, don't you think?" He smirks down at her.

She merely laughs and lets him put it on her wrist before reaching up to pull him down to kiss her—make-up be damned.


End file.
